When you're gone
by lovealwaysneji
Summary: [songfic][oneshot]Hikaru had done it. He was gone, well and truly gone. Was he? family fic more than incest i think. R&R plz!


My first Ouran fanfic, enjoy!

_I__ always needed time on my own  
_

Hikaru had done it. As he raced to his brother's room he felt tears strating to form in his eyes. He flung the door open and panting looked bewildered at the scene before him.

"_Kaoru_"

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
_

He slumped to the floor. He knew it was his fault, he knew he shouldn't have pushed Kaoru. But he did. Now he had to pay the consequences.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side  
_

He had made his bed and packed his things. Hikaru looked at him, pleading. _Please._

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Kaoru glanced at him coldly and left without taking a single look at him. For the first time in years Hikaru crumbled. He broke. And for the first time in his _life _his brother wasn't there.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
_

He stayed there for hours. He felt cold. Very cold. He looked at the mirror they had cracked during their fight. It shows to him what he felt. A person broken both inside and out.

_When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Hikaru always had his other half by his side. Never had he felt so alone. Even when the kids teased them at school he always had Kaoru by his side. To tell him everything was alright.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
_

He woke up the next day hoping it was all a bad dream. But seeing the bed next to him empty, tears threatened to fall once again. But then he reminded himself that Kaoru always woke up earlier then him. He raced downstairs. The dining room was empty. It wasn't a dream.

_And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
_

As he returned to their room he saw Kaoru's clothes strewn on the floor, in a hurry to get out yesterday. He picked them up, one by one. As he picked up Kaoru's favourite shirt he hugged it as if it was really him. But it wasn't.

_  
When you walk away__  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He lays on the bed and he sees Kaoru leaving again and again and again. He cried to himself the rest of the day and promptly fell asleep.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
_

He really couldn't help but hope. Because hope was the only thing keeping him from falling completely into darkness.

_And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_

Without his brother he really was nothing. Without his brother he was only a half of a whole.

_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
_

Why else were we born together? Why else did we spend our lives in each others presence? Why else did we only have Us in our world? We were _meant_ to be two halves of a whole. Right?

_  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need__ to feel you here with me  
Yeah  
_

"Please, Kaoru, _come back_"

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
_

There was someone at the door watching him. He had heard the words the other had said.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
_

"Hikaru."

The other one leapt up, surprise written all over his face.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
_

Hikaru pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug.

_I miss__ed you._

The song isn't mine and neither are the characters. The song is When you're gone by Avril Lavigne and the characters belong to Ouran High School Host Club (well, duh)

Hope you enjoyed it!!

-Lovealwaysneji


End file.
